Sailor Moon's Christmas Carol
by Tashasaurous
Summary: A retelling of both "A Muppet Christmas Carol" and "Mickey's Christmas Carol", in "Sailor Moon Continuum" style, with Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie being the narrators and their friends taking on multiple roles in the story world. (May change once the Chaos Saga is finished):COMPLETED!
1. Chapter one: Story-Time

**SAILOR MOON'S CHRISTMAS CAROL.**

 **A/N: Not much to say here except that this is another Christmas special set within Sailor Moon Continuum, even if this is more of a bed-time story sort of thing in regards to this. The story itself is told by Serena/Sailor Moon, accompied by Crash and Eddie and someone else.**

 **This is set after the final battle against Xehanort, but only half-head canon due to KH3 still being in development. So...yeah.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Disney, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Cardcaptors, or Pirates of the Caribbean, only my Ocs. The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/BlueSky.**

 **Okay, let's onward with the story!**

* * *

Chapter one: Story-Time.

 _Year-2000: December 24th. Six months after the final battle..._

The Sailor Team, now accompined by new members which included some of the former enemies, save for a trio who were in another world somewhere, but Serena was confident that Team Rocket were still alive, just having found a place to finally to feel they belonged somewhere. In the meantime, it was Christmas Eve and Donkey had hosted a Christmas party, and so everyone that survived the war against Xehanort/Chaos had arrived at the Christmas Apple, the parody bar of the Posioned Apple in Far Far Away.

"Okay now, the Apple pie goes here, and the Bog-Nog goes over there." Donkey instructed as everyone else were decorating for the party.

He then went over to Serena who, along with Darien, was putting up the star on top of the Christmas tree, saying excitedly, "Oh man, Serena. I just love this! Don't you just love this?"

"Totally loving it, Donkey." Serena winked, happily.

"This is gonna be the best christmas party ever, because this year everyone's gonna be singing and storytelling their favorite Christmas Carols." Donkey said, before saying with a slight happy suspicion, "I hear even the Sailor Moon family's gonna sing." gazing at Serena, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Shrek, Fiona, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia.

"You heard right." Serena replied.

"YEAAAAH! YEE-HA!" Donkey cheered, rather too ecstatically, which was freaking out his friends a little.

Shrek then muttered and mouthed to the others, "No more Bog-Nog for him."

"I'll say." Darien muttered in agreement, causing Serena, Fiona, Rini and Lusie to laugh while Donkey sang a parody version of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" as he went around the building happily.(A/N: Forgive me for being unable to find the lyrics)

"Hey, Manny! Check this out!" Sid called out as he went up to a caged Rumplestilskin, saying incorrectly, "I found one of Santa's Elves out of the trash can!"

In sheer annoyance, Rumple grabbed hold of the bars, yelling in frustration, "I'm not a Elf! I'm Rumplestilskin! Now let me out of this cage!"

Sid wasn't buying it, and said a little smugly, knowing how much trouble Rumble had caused a few months ago, "Oh, so you can run away? Not happening, pal."

"Oh, hey Lea and Isa!" Donkey went up to the two former Nobodies who were staring at the most creepy Santa statue the two men had ever seen as Donkey said to them happily, "You like it? It's a mega sized Santa replica! Made from Modern Magic called... _Plastic_!"

"Yeah...It's the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Isa muttered, eye brow and eye-lid twitching.

"Ya got that right." Lea nodded in agreement with a freaked out expression.

* * *

While the group were busy finishing up the decorations and party things while singing Christmas Carols(and Gingy trying to keep the un-living GingerBread Cookies from getting eaten by his friends even though they weren't baked by the Muffin Man who had some kind of magic within him to bring Gingerbread People to life), by the end of the afternoon, Serena stepped outside to check out the sunset, watching it sink from the hills, making it and the snow around her a beautiful sight.

She then noticed she was being watched and, being made a Narratoress of this story, Serena gazed at the readers/audience and said, surprised and then happily, "Oh, hi! I guess you're wondering why I'm on my own thoughts. Well, let me just say, welcome to the _"Sailor Moon's Christmas Carol"_ story. I'm here to tell a story that is a parody of the famous old story which is one of my favorites!"

"And we're here to help out!" Crash and Eddie both appeared out of nowhere, scaring Serena out of her wits.

"And I'm here to also tell the story, even if I'm not supposed to come back until the first movie of the third saga of the franchise." Buck added as he appeared out of nowhere as well, startling Serena again, while Crash and Eddie both smile happily in seeing their 'master' again.

"Hi, Buck!" Eddie said happily.

"Hi!" Buck waved, but was then pulled into the hole in the snow by something as he screamed.

"Goodbye, Buck!" Crash waved, stupidly.

Serena stared weirdedly as Buck then pulled himself up halfway, before the latter asked, sheepishly, "Uh, a little help?"

Sighing, Serena pulled him up and out of the hole, leaving behind a spider that retreated back into the hole that closed up back underground. She then helped the weasel up, asking, "Uh, Buck? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess the authoress decided to put me into this new christmas special since I'm one of her favourites." Buck shrugged casually, crossing his arms. "Thus, this makes me, Buckmister, a narrator!"

Chuckling with a sweatdrop, Serena then turned to the audience again, continuing, "Anyway, you already know me and my friends. But just in case, I'm Serena, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, leader of the Sailor Team, and just recently with the help of my friends and family saved the Realm of Light from Xehanort."

"And I'm Buck, the Dino-Hunting Weasel." Buck added to the audience, but whispering, "But in case you don't know me, I suggest you go read _"Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs"_ to know me better."

"And I'm Crash, and this is my brother, Eddie." Crash concluded.

"Wait a minute." Eddie spoke up, confused and in realization. "The storylines of the Xehanort confrontion hasn't even been made yet."

The four of them realised this, and glanced at each other, before Serena waved it off, saying, "Well, this is the future so I guess everybody's waiting for the results and well, this is the result so far until the time comes. And since we're here, I'm gonna tell the story of the Christmas Carol, since I know it like the back of my hand."

"I know that story too at the back of my hand." Buck pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Serena dared.

"Very well, my lady." Buck bowed, before he extends his right hand, closing his eyes and says, "Hmm...there's a tiny cut just about the inch of my thumb, a scar on my palm which I rechieved from Rudy-"

Serena slapped her face, before correcting, "No, no! I didn't mean your hand! I meant the story with me!"

Realising this, Buck laughed, "Sorry. I just love explaining about myself," adding in a sing-song tone, "And looking _fabulous_!"

Sweatdropping, Serena then continued to the readers, "Well, anyway, as all versions go with the story...let's just say, _the Marleys were dead to begin with_."

"Marleys?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

"That's the beginning of the story?" Eddie asked, just as dumbfounded as his brother.

"... _Dead as a doornail_." Buck added, as he then snapped his fingers and instantly, the scenary around the four of them changed. Instead of being in the Fairytale world, Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie were now on Earth in London, while the said weasel continued, " _The year was 1843, and it was on Christmas Eve, just like when the four us were in just moments ago_."

"How did he do that?" Crash asked, astonded as he and Eddie gazed around in awe, even as the many people's, humans, animals, fairy-tale people and Pokemon that resembled to their friends in the real world were.

"Well, this is the story-world we just entered." Buck said proudly.

"Thanks, Buck. Makes things easier for all of us." Serena smiled after understanding what happened, before she continued to narrate, "Anyway, _the Marley's were dead to begin with, dead as a doornail_."

"Okay, that's just creepy." Crash muttered.

"And kind of spooky." Eddie added.

"Thanks, guys." Serena said, dryly.

" _In life. The Marleys had been business partners...with a shrewd moneylender named Ebenezer Scrooge_." Buck continued to narrate.

"Ebenezer?" Crash and Eddie both snickered, before bursting into hysterical laughter, which caught sight of many bypassers, making Serena nervous and Buck a little uncomfortable.

Serena sighed, before continuing to narrate, "It's best be careful, because he's just around the corner over there." pointing.

"What corner?" Crash asked, after he and Eddie stopped laughing.

"That corner." Serena grumbled.

"When?" Eddie asked.

"Right on cue, mammals!" Buck proclaimed, as a old man in a long back coat, top hat and a cane, even though he didn't need one, came around the said corner, having a murderous and cruel look in his eyes that were filled with hate as he walked along the streets of london.

" _There he is! Ebenezer Scrooge, the grouch of Christmas! Even his own family can't even get the Christmas spirit out of him._ " Buck introduced, crossing his arms against his chest as though it wasn't anything to worry about.

Crash then rubbed his arms, shuddering, "Hmm...is it just me or is it getting colder?"

" _That's the thing with Scrooge._ " Serena narrated knowingly, " _Whenever he's around, the air gets colder and that's a tale sign that he likes while everyone else dislikes_."

Soon, everyone in the streets of London began to sing, which confused the Possums while Serena and Buck gazed around, following as they went as they both knew how the story goes.

A dark gray Mouthdigger was to sing the song, "~ _When a cold wind blows it chills you, chills you to the bone!~_ "

A thirty year old human woman in rags continued to sing, "~ _But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart, like years of being alone!~_ "

A noble-man that was dressed like a Commondore sang next, "~ _It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge!_ ~"

"~ _And the worst of the worst!_ ~" Sang Mouthdigger.

"~ _The most hated and cursed!~_ " Sang the ragged woman.

" _~Is the one that we call Scrooge!_ ~"

Suddenly Brock, or someone that looked just like him, nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"~ _Unkind as any,_ ~" A wooden boy that was like Pinocchio sang.

"~ _And the wrath of many,~_ " Sang another Gingy.

"~ _This is Ebenezer Scrooge!_ ~" An Orge that resembled to Shrek sang, before he, and the other five along with other people and citizens in the streets all sang together.

They, including Serena and Buck all sang in unison, "~ _Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug, There goes Mr. Grim! If they gave a prize for bein' mean, The winner would be him!_ ~"

"~ _Old Scroogey loves his money, 'Cause he thinks it gives him power!_ ~" A mammoth that resembled to Manny, a tall young man that resembled to Terra, and a silver-haired teenager that resembled to Riku sang in unison.

"~ _If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour.~_ " Sang Oscer, Zeke and Lenny before all four of them cringed in disgust," _Blegh!_ "

Eddie blinked at the three Sabors being there suddenly that nearly vomited as he comments, "Even the carnivores don't like him!"

"~ _There goes Mr. Skinflint, There goes Mr. Greed!_ ~" Sang Delia, Jessie, Aqua, and Darien sang as they appeared as citizens as well as they peered out of the window as Scrooge passed them as he was oblivious to the song that was about him and his bad attitude.

As Scrooge passed another building, Isa, Diego and Puss all sang in unison, "~ _The undisputed master of the underhanded deed!_ ~"

A group of young men and women near another building sang in unison as Scrooge walked passed them as well _,_ "~ _He charges folks a fortune, for his dark and drafty houses!_ ~"

"~ _As poor folk live in misery,_ ~" An elderly man whimpered.

"~ _It's even worse for mouses._ ~" Ven sang as he stood near a female little mouse that came from Cinderalla's world.

"Please, sir. I want some cheese." The little mouse begged, but she was ignored, in which Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie felt sorry her, while everyone else continued to sing.

"~ _He must be so lonely, he must be so sad. He goes to extremes, to convince us he's bad._ ~" A group of people and such near a church sang calmly and slowly in a choir.

"~ _He's really a victim of fear and of pride._ ~" A trio of female Dodos in Opera singing voices sang.

"~ _Look close and there must be, a sweet man inside~._ " The group sang once again.

Scrooge suddenly paused and Serena and her friends flinched, before hiding behind a lamp post before he could catch them. After a few moments, he grumbled before turning around and continued on his way. Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie peaked again, before sighing in relief and came out of their hiding places.

"Naaah!" Crash and Eddie both said in unison.

"Nope." Buck agreed.

"No way." Serena shook her head, in full agreement, and everyone else reconsidered their song upon seeing this as well, going back to sing about how bad Scrooge was. By now, a very large crowd were assembling to sing about him while Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie were steadily following his lead.

"~ _There goes Mr. Outrage! There goes Mr. Sneer!_ ~" Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Kristen, Tiffenie, Amelia and Luna sang.

"~ _He has no time for friends or fun._ " Ash sang with Pikachu nodding, muttering, "Pika."

"~ _His anger makes that clear!_ ~" Donald appeared as he sang as well.

"~ _Don't ask him for a favor, 'cause his nastiness increases!_ ~" Donkey sang.

"~ _No crust of bread for those in need._ ~" James sang while whimpering.

"~ _No cheeses for us meeses.~_ " The three blind mice sang in unison.

Serena and her friends continued to pass the towns people while she narrated, " _But what did he care? Scrooge liked the cold. He might as well build a fortress for solitude if he wanted to avoid everyone as much as possible._ " shrugging.

By now a very large crowd was so big that it was impossible to tell who was singing and who wasn't. "~ _There goes Mr. Heartless! There goes Mr. Cruel! He never gives. He only takes. He lets his hunger rule._ ~"

A choir of Yuffie, Namie, May, Sakura, Misty, Madision, Dawn, Casey and Lusie sang in unison, "~ _If bein' mean's a way of life you, he's practice and rehearsed!~_ "

Cloud and Roxas then appeared as they sang as well, "~ _Then all that work is paying off, 'cause Scrooge is getting worse!_ ~"

"Yeah." Brock agreed again with a nod.

The crowd then nodded in unison and concluded the song all together, louder than ever, "~ _Every day! In every way! Scrooge is getting worse!_ ~"

Scrooge finally turned around sharply, raising his cane, just seconds after everyone else gasped and dashed away to avoid in getting caught by his anger and pretended that they haven't said anything about him or knowlaged his pressence what so ever. He is revealled to be played by the late King Harold in this story. Grumbling, he groaned to himself, "Humbug." before retreating into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie all stood outside of the door once they knew the coast as clear safe enough for them to arrive, as the latter two glanced at each other in disbelief, stunned by the cruelty of Scrooge.

" _Scrooge had a real mean attitude and a temper that was almost as bad as anyone that I've met._ " Serena narrated.

Buck nodded in agreement, narrating, " _He was tightfisted and cold hearted. Scro-_ " before cutting himself off when he noticed how grimy and disgusting the windows where in the combination of fog, frost, and dust that mixed in together.

"Blimey. This really is a dirty city." Buck thought as he ran his ringers against the window, cringing in disgust as he wiped the grim off against snow, groaning, "Ugh, yuck!"

"You're tellin' me." Serena shuddered in agreement. She then had an idea as she saw Crash and Eddie play in the snow behind her and Buck, calling out to the twins, "Hey, Snow-Heads."

When Crash and Eddie both looked up, Serena instantly grabbed of them and slammed them against the glass while using their backs and their fur to wipe the window clean so that they could all see. Once she was done, she dropped the twins into the snow, where they glared up at her in annoyance.

"Much better." Serena said, sastified.

"Thank you, Serena." Buck smiled, before clearing his throat and tried again, "Ahem. _He was tightfisted and cold hearted. Scrooge sat by his desk, money loving, but people hating, even towards his over-worked, underpayed employee, Bob Cratchit_."

" _And before you ask, yes Mr. Cratchit does look like Mickey, and no, they're not the same...well, you know._ " Serena shrugged, continuing to narrate, " _You see, unlike Ebenezer, Bob was a sweet, kind and caring young man who had strong beliefs in seeing the good in everyone. Even in someone as grouchy as Scrooge._ "

Serena paused, before shrugging and said, "I think it's safe to say to call this Bob _"Mickey"_ too to avoid confusion." and her friends nodded in agreement, gazing into the window.

Bob Crachit, played by Mickey, who is also called Mickey and wearing a thin red jumper, brown pants, dark brown shoes, and a yellow scarf, attempted to silently place a piece of coal into the coal scuttle, when Scrooge had his gleaming eyes at him. Mickey gulped fearfully before turning and placed his hands behind his back.

"Crachit. What do you think you're doing?" Scrooge growled.

"I-I was uh...J-j-just tryin' to...thaw off the ink." Mickey replied, shaking the icicles that formed onto the feather pen in the ink holder that was frozen due to the frozen tempretures as the fire had gone out earlier but he hadn't been allowed to restart it.

"You used a piece last week!" Scrooge shouted, flinging the coal into a bucket, pushing Mickey back to the clerk desk, ordering him, "Get on with your work this instant."

Mickey nodded quickly, returning to his desk of stack of books and paper, before remembering something and asked nervously, "But what about the book-clerks? The poor fellas were so cold they can't even move."

Near a bookshelf were a group of five Mini Sloths were were jittering their teeth, trying to warm themselves by rubbing their arms, as one blue Mini Sloth shivered violently, "We can't do the book-keeping."

"Yeah. All of our pens have turned to ink-cicles." A yellow Mini Sloth added.

"Our assets are frozen!" A red Mini Sloth added.

Scrooge just continued to write, before shouting, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "How would the bookkeepers like to be suddenly unemployed!?"

"Heatwave!" The Mini-Sloths suddenly danced, suddenly wearing Alohan skirts, much to Mickey's confusion while the Book-Keepers sang, "Oi! This is my island in the sun!"

"Good point." Mickey muttered to Scrooge, before asking this time, "Speaking of work, Mr. Scrooge...tomorrow is Christmas, and...I was wonderin' if we could have...a day off?"

"Now why would I give you a day off on a workday?" Scrooge questioned grouchily.

"Nobody would come here tomorrow, sir." Mickey answered, nervously.

Groaning in realization that Mickey was right, Scrooge groaned, "Oh, alright. Just get back to work."

" _And who in the right moment should appear, but Scrooge's two nephews._ " Buck narrated.

" _Fred and Freddy. Freddy was Scrooge's real nephew while Fred was his adoptive brother, couple times removed_." Serena added, before admitting, " _Or maybe a couple of species removed_."

"Isn't that Sid and Sora, though?" Crash asked as he and Eddie saw that it was indeed Sid, who was playing as Fred, and Sora who was playing as Freddy, enter the office, with a Christmas reef in Fred's hands.

"Merry Christmas!" Fred cheered happily.

"And a Merry Christmas to you and Freddy, Master Fred!" Mickey greeted to the two that entered. He always liked Scrooge's two nephews due to them being so kind and generous.

"Bah humbug." Scrooge muttered.

Freddy/Sora smiled happily, greeting, "Hey, Uncle Scrooge. Merry Christmas!"

Scrooge rolled his eyes before slamming his book shut, storming over towards his two nephews, saying angrily, "What's so merry about it? I'll tell you what Christmas is! It's just another day of life! If any foolish man say otherwise, they should be boiled in his own pudding!"

Fred and Freddy both gulped nervously at their uncle's words.

"But sir," Mickey protested, "Christmas is a time for giving. A time to be with one's family."

"I saw Bah Humbag!" Scrooge groaned.

"Oh, come on." Fred slumped, groaning. "Don't you at least have a little bit of a Christmas Spirit? Sora-Er, I mean, Freddy and I brought you this reef and to invite you for Christmas dinner."

Serena facepalmed herself when Fred made a near mixup with his lines, groaning in dismay, while Buck sighed and Crash and Eddie both glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Even in the storyworld Sid messes up." Eddie thought, with Crash nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we're having Christmas Turkey." Sora began saying the list of the Christmas dinner.

"Disaster." Scrooge muttered.

"Plum Pudding in Maple Syrup."

"Un-Digestable."

"Candy Fruit with Vanilla Custard."

Outside of the office, Serena sighed dreamingly at the mention of the Christmas food to the point of making her mouth water, saying almost hypnotizedly, "Talk about heaven..." earning disturbed looks from Buck, Crash and Eddie.

"Are you both daft!?" Scrooge growled, before shoving both Fred and Freddy back outside, slamming the door shut which made Mickey cover his head in fright, fearing that he would be attacked as well. Fortunately, Scrooge didn't bother as he groaned again, "Bah Humbug."

"Merry Christmas!" Both Fred and Freddy briefly came back in, bidding farewell and leaving the Reef behind before leaving to head back home.

"And A BAH HUMBUG TO YOU!" Scrooge shouted.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh and smile, as he continued his work, saying to Scrooge, "Ah, both Fred and Freddy. Always so full of kindness."

"Yes, yes." Scrooge said dismissivelly, before the door opened in which he glared a it for a moment, thinking that Fred and Freddy had returned. However, it was two men who were Jack Sparrow who was wearing clothes that made him look a bit like Sherlock Holmes, and Gibbs who was wearing similiar clothes as the Pirate Captain of the Black Pearl, because here, they were both acting as Fund collectors, nodding a silent greeting to Mickey who nodded in return.

"Ah, costumers." Scrooge said, smiling this time before approaching the two men, asking, "What can I do for you?"

Jack was the first to speak as he said, "Ah, Mr. Scrooge. It's come to my believe that you have enough fund which we would, kindly, politely and hopefully...honestly..."

"Jack, just get to the point!" Serena shouted, breaking the fourth wall.

"Sorry." Jack muttered, before clearing his throat and concluded, "...Ask you to help with the Fundraisers to lend some of your fortune to the Poor and the homeless."

"Aye, and it's also for the good of the people of London." Gibbs added.

Scrooge hesitated, before saying carefully, "Well, um, y-you do realise that if you gave the money to the poor, they would no longer be poor, right? And if where that to happen, you wouldn't be able to raise money for them, which would bring you out of the job." leading the disbelieved Jack and Gibbs back out of the door, concluding, "Please, don't ask me to put you out of the job, gentlemen. Not on Christmas Eve."

"Eh?" Jack blinked, just as the door was slammed right onto his face, and causing him to stumble back. The four narrators-Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie all cringed in sympathy, feeling sorry for the fund raiser.

Even Gibbs flinched in sympathy, while Jack shook his head to rid the dizzy spells, holding his sore and slightly broken nose, cracking it back into shape, saying sheepishy, "So, should we call it square, then?"

" _Scrooge didn't even realise just yet on how much the poor really depended on money and even for food and shelter. Only about himself and his lifestyle. If you ask me, that's the biggest mistake in his life that could land him into serious trouble._ " Serena narrated, with a shocked expression.

" _But the good news is, he'll still die whether he was nice or not._ " Buck chuckled, which only made Crash and Eddie glance at each other in confusion while Serena slumped with a sweatdrop.

"Gee, that's comforting." Serena said sarcastically.

* * *

 **A/N: Since I haven't started a Christmas story earlier, I've decided to so now while working on my other project. This story may change in the future once I complete the Chaos Saga, but for now, this is the best Christmas fanfic I can come up with.**

 **Not sure if I'll finish it on time before Christmas Day, probably not but it's better than nothing.**


	2. Chapter two: The Spirits of Christmas

**A/N: I'm hoping to at least get this done before Christmas Eve, but we'll see. Thanks for the favorites and reviews by the way, guys. Glad you're liking this so far.**

 **I don't own anything here save for the OCs. The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/BlueSky.**

* * *

Chapter two: The Spirits of Christmas.

Sighing, Serena then continued to narrate, while at the same time, " _Anyway, Mickey, with Scrooge slightly busy, came out and donated some of his wages to the charity people while apologuising for Scrooge's behavior before going back inside after the two men thanked him. Still, it was coming up to closing time as the clock dinged._ "

As it was getting close to night time, Mickey, through out the rest of the day along with the Book-keepers, tried to stay warm before the clock dinged and they all smiled while Scrooge groaned at this, before he put down his quill and grabbed hold of his cloak and cane, saying to Mickey, "I expect you all earlier the next day."

"Yes, sir! We will, sir!" Mickey nodded, "And a Bah Hum-er, I mean, I merry christmas to you, sir!" he waved happily.

Scrooge rolled his eyes before leaving the building, taking his leave down the road towards his home, while inside, Mickey and the Mini-Sloths packed up for the holiday. They all soon left as well and Mickey ran back home as fast as he could.

" _With Ebenezer gone for now until Boxing Day, Mickey was excited to get back home to his family for a family Christmas Eve Dinner, looking forward to a day off, despite all the hardships he was going through._ " Buck narrated.

" _Still, Mickey had strong beliefs within his kind and warm heart, and he even took his time to share the holiday spirit with the Carols._ " Serena narrated.

Mickey was happily dancing around the streets as he sang while passing by the Christmas Carols people, " _~There's magic in the air this evening, Magic in the air. The world is at her best you know, when people love and care.~_ "

He tipped his hat to a Baker who waved a greeting in return, continuing to sing, " _~The promise of excitement, is one the night will keep. After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas!~_ "

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Crachit!" Melvin(Umino) who was dressed up a Santa Claus with a ringing bell greeted, recongising Mickey.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Mickey waved in return while continuing his way home, singing once more, " _~The world has got a smile today, the world has got a glow! There's no such thing as strangers when a stranger says hello.~_ "

" _~And everyone is family, We're having so much fun_ ~" Buck sang, joining in along with Serena, Crash and Eddie, and other citizens of London. " _~After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas!~_ "

Serena nodded, singing as well, " _~'Tis the season to bejolly and joyous, with a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive!~_ "

" _~It's a season when the saints can employ us, To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive~_ " Fiona was singing as she was playing as a mother at another building with the Ogre Triplets playing in the snow closeby, waving at Mickey who waved in return.

"Hey, look! I've found dancing Pengiuns!" Crash pointed out, excitedly as he and the others noticed four dancing Penguins on an Ice Rink(From Disney's Merry Poppins).

"They're having a Christmas Party!" Eddie said, excitedly.

"Merry Christmas, fellas!" Mickey waved at the Pengiuns.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Crachit!" The Penguins waved in return.

Mickey continued on his way, continuing to sing, " _~There's something in the wind today, faith is in our hearts today!~_ "

" _~We're shining like the sun, And everyone can feel it~_ " Raye sang as she, Mina, Amy and Lita joined in as well.

" _~After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas~_ " Crash and Eddie both joined in at last.

" _~After all there's only one more sleep...Till Christmas Day!~_ " Mickey and everyone else concluded the Christmas song.

* * *

Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie then found themselves behind a barrel while Scrooge passed them to his home, with Buck whispering while narrating, " _Scrooge lived in the chambers which once belonged to his late partners, Jacob and Rupert Marley._ "

" _The building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street. Kind of really creepy too._ " Serena narrated in a whisper as well, only coming out of her, Buck, Crash and Eddie's hiding place with her friends following her as she continued, " _Remember, the Marley's are dead. In their will, they left enough money to Scrooge so he could pay for their graves and tombstone. But he tossed them overboard from a boat in an Ocean burial instead._ "

"Why are we whispering?" Crash asked, whispering.

"It's for dramatic emphasis." Buck answered.

"Em-what-sis?" Crash and Eddie both asked, dumbfounded and stupid as usual.

Scrooge, having arrived at his front door, only to gaze in shock, confusion and horror as the head of his knocker formed into a shape of someone he never thought he would see again, played by Lea, dear readers. His red spiky hair and emerald eyes fixed upon Scrooge.

"Jacob Marley?" Scrooge muttered, shocked, fear entering his heart.

" _ **Scrooge**_!" Jacob/Lea hollered, which sudden gust of winds caused Scrooge to fall onto his back, while Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie where flown backwards as the four of them screamed and landed into a large pile of snow.

When Scrooge sat up again, fixing his eyes on the door, Jacob's head was gone, and it was a knocker once again. Believing that it was just his eye sight, he stood up, and grumbled, "Humbug." and entered his house that was filled with darkness inside.

Recovering, Serena popped out of the snow, coughing up snow that entered her mouth and throat in a sitting position, her body covered in dusted layer of the white frozen water. Crash and Eddie both popped out as well, shaking their heads, groaning. Buck, who also popped out of the snow, continued to narrate as though nothing happened to him, " _To say that Scrooge wasn't startled or scared half to death would be untrue and an understatement. Still, the moment passed and everything returned to normal._ "

"Hey, that's my line." Serena whined.

" _On the other hand, what he saw on the door made him wary and unsettled._ " Buck continued to narrate.

"Made me wary too." Eddie whimpered, a little scared while Crash held him close to comfort him despite the latter being nervous as well.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go up!" Buck lead the group towards house, making his way up the wall by climbing with great ease, making it up towards the outside window of Scrooge's bedroom, waving at his friends to follow him.

While Crash and Eddie followed with ease, Serena whimpered before slowly and carefully climbed up as well, grumbling to herself, "Why do all stories involve climbing up to places that are really high? I should've transformed into Sailor Moon to jump my way up."

Eventually she made it, panting, before Serena narrated once more, " _Despite liking the darkness in his chambers, he was so nervous that he searched around for a candle light to turn on all of the light switches while trying to convince himself that it was all in his head._ "

Instantly inside, all the lights turned on which could be seen from the windows, especially where Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie were close by at, taking a peak inside to find Scrooge looking around, quite nervously and holding a candle in his hand, as though something spooky would just come out and give him a heart attack.

" _And who better than to come to him in the darkness of night, than the twin ghosts of his old friends._ " Buck narrated, ominously.

"Who, us?" Crash asked, dumbfounded while pointing at himself and Eddie.

"No, guys." Serena shook her head, "He meant those guys in there." pointing at where Scrooge was now looking in shock and disbelief.

Because instantly, two familiar red-haired men, in ghostly forms appeared before Ebenezer Scrooge. The two had chains on their bodies and looked rather heavy as they stood right in front of the old man who backed off a bit in disbelief. It was Jacob/Lea, and another was his brother, Rupert, played by Reno who still had his facial tattoos and spiky messy red hair, his tortoise blue eyes glittering.

" **Well, well. Look who it is, bro.** " Rupert/Reno chuckled, grinning. " **Ebenezer Scrooge. Looking as old and wicked as ever.** "

" **I knew it wouldn't disappoint us.** " Jacob laughed with a matching grin.

"W-Who are you?" Scrooge demanded, not wanting to believe it.

" **What? You don't recongise your late dead partners, the Marley brothers?** " Rupert asked, almost in disbelief, before he mocked a hurtful expression, " **Despite being dead, I'm hurt.** " placing a hand to his chest where his heart used to be before dying years ago.

"You do look just like my old friends, but I do not believe all this." Scrooge replied, bonking his head a little with a fist. "It's the ham and cheese sandwich I had for lunch today."

Jacob rolled his eyes, asking skeptically, " **Sheesh, you still have that unhealthy combination around this time of year? No wonder you're getting worse.** "

"A slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat." Scrooge began.

" **You may be a bit of undigested beef...** " Jacob and Rupert both continued for their living friend. " **A blob of mustard. A crumb of cheese.** "

"Yes, yes! There's more of gravy than of grave about you!" Scrooge continued, almost excitedly.

The two redheads stared in disbelief, before they bursted out into hysterical laughter to the point of actually forming tears in their eyes, before Jacob wiped them away, still chuckling while he and Rupert tried to calm down, " **"More of gravy than of grave"? Dude, that was a terrible pun.** "

" **Even with your terrible jokes, you still make us laugh, man.** " Rupert added.

Outside, Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie bursted out laughing at the joke as well, while careful to fall back to the ground below, while Crash shrugged in laughter, "More of gravy than of grave?"

"Lea's right. It IS a terrible pun!" Eddie snickered.

"It does make you wonder where Scrooge got all the jokes from." Serena admitted.

"Will you two please stop criticizing me?" Scrooge asked, getting very annoyed. "That's all you both ever did was criticize me."

" **Nah, we never criticized you.** " Rupert said, " **But we did always tease you. Kind of makes these damn things lighter right now, actually.** " grasping the chains that hanged on both himself and Jacob.

" **Wonder how much heavier they would be on Ebby here?** " Jacob thought with a shrugg, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, I hate it when you called me that." Scrooge groaned at the ridiculous nickname his late partners would use when the two redheads were still alive, before questioning, "Why do you come to me?"

The expressions on the two redheads suddenly turned dark with frowns as Rupert answered, " **Simple: We've come to warn you. Do you realise how much business the two of us did before we died seven years ago?** "

" **Translation to restore you memory: We robbed the widows, broke into banks to steal money and assassinated the poor. You remember that, don't you?** " Jacob added.

"Yes, all in the day." Scrooge nodded, remembering those times. "It was good business both of you did."

" **Wrong.** " Jacob corrected, shaking his head along with his brother, continuing, " **Those kind of things are acts of cruelty and greed that was seeped deep within our hearts, which caused darkness to form. These chains are the proof of that.** " shaking the chains a little.

" **And as a result, these are our punishment for our sins and dark deeds. The chains had prevented us from moving on to the afterlife, unable to rest and stay in one place. We have been wandering the Earth since then.** " Rupert continued to explain.

Scrooge's eyes widened at such horrible fate that he was left speechless, shocked and stunned that Jacob and Rupert Marley were both stuck like this in death for all eternity.

" **Worse part is, the way you are now and always will be unless you do as you say, you will suffer the same fate as us two of us. If not worse.** " Rupert concluded so darkly that Scrooge, and even Crash and Eddie outside gasped, the Possum twins clinging onto each other in fear.

"No, no, no!" Scrooge pleaded, shaking his head in great fear, pleading, "Please, my friends! Give me comfort!" clasping his hands together, begging for mercy.

" **You want comfort?** " Jacob asked, and at Scrooge's fearful nod, the redhead told him, " **Well, as much as this ain't comfort, if you want to avoid this dark path, you'd better listen to the three Spirits that will come to haunt you tonight, one at the time, starting one hour after Midnight.** "

Despite not believing this, Scrooge nodded, saying, "I-I will do as you say."

" **You'd better, or you'll be stuck hangin' out with us for eternity. And believe me, seven years is already bad enough.** " Jacob warned, with Rupert nodding in agreement.

"Midnight?" Crash asked, slumping, before groaning to himself about the Midnight thing, "Why is it always midnight?"

"He said after midnight, Crash." Eddie pointed out to his brother.

" **When the bell tolls at one, that's when the first Spirit will come, and no getting out of it and they won't come at the same time to get it over and done with either. That would just complicate things.** " Rupert concluded as he and Jacob were both drawn back and fading away to who knows where, disappearing without a trace.

" _With that, both Jacob and Rupert Marley disappeared, leaving Scrooge alone in the darkness of his room once more, left to his own thoughts._ " Serena narrated with concern on her expression.

"Man, talk about scary stuff." Eddie thought, shuddering,

Crash then broke the fourth wall and asked worriedly to both Buck and Serena, "Hey, shouldn't we be worried about the kids who are here hearing all of this?"

"Nah, it's alright. Their parents are nearby to comfort them about the scary parts." Buck waved it off without concern, before posing as his late grandfather, explaining, "As my grandfather would say, _"In the sky of night, there will always be alright. Where's my foot cream? I need my foot cream!"_..." before going back to his normal self, saying, "Grampy was a confused and cranky old weasel."

Scrooge in the meantime, shaking his head several times and decided that what he saw was just a nightmare, and grumbled to himself as he made his way to his closet to bring out his night gown to slip into, "Humbug."

With that, he slipped into his bed and slumbered into sleep.

" _Maybe what Scrooge just saw was just a nightmare. But even if it was, it was far from over._ " Serena narrated, " _Because between all of us here, he wouldn't be getting a decent night's sleep tonight, that's for sure._ "

" _But at the very moment, the clock chimed at one, beckoning the arrival of the first Spirit._ " Buck narrated.

As the clock chimed at one, Scrooge awoke when he heard a giggle, snapping him out of his sleep and his mind reacting in alarm as light covered the room which formed into that of a small little girl with pink hair in a double buns on top, ruby adorable eyes, wearing a white long dress and she was smiling.

"Rini?" Crash and Eddie both asked in unison.

"This is the story world, remember?" Serena reminded.

Scrooge couldn't believe what he was seeing, before asking, nervously, "Are-Are you the Spirit whose coming was foretold to me?"

" **That's right.** " Rini answered.

"But...you're just a child!" Scrooge protested as he got out of bed, slipping his slippers on.

Rini, feeling insulted, placed her hands on her hips as she pouted, " **I can remember nearly 1900 years! My friends call me Rini, but I'm really known as the Ghost of Christmas Past.** "

"Um...what brings you here, then?" Scrooge questioned, remembering what Jacob and Rupert told him to do earlier despite his skeptism.

" **I'd ask for your welfare, but you'd probaby say something about wanting to get a decent night's sleep.** " Rini answered, shrugging, " **So, I'm gonna go for your salvation.** " holding out her hand, " **Let's go visit your past.** "

"I'd rather not." Scrooge slumped, "Besides, I am mortal and...liable to fall."

Rini told hold of his hand, saying assuringly as she floated up, " **Don't worry, at the touch of my hand, you can fly.** " lifting him up with ease as though she had increbible strength as the window opened, which made Serena and her friends move out of the way.

As Rini and Scrooge flew away into the sky, the stringy bit of the latter's robe looped in front of the group, to which Buck called out to his friends, "Quick! Hold on tight!" jumping as he grabbed hold of the rope.

Crash and Eddie both glanced at each other before jumping and grabbed the rope as well, with Serena quickly crying out, "Guys! Wait up!" and jumped while screaming, but she managed to grab hold as well as all six of them flew over London high into the sky.

"YEEE-HAA!" Buck cheered, while Crash and Eddie wooted in excitement and Serena clinged on as hard as she could, screaming in terror, while the weasel called out to the streets below, thrilled, "Hello, London!"

"Goodbye, ice cream!" Serena wailed, scared.

Scrooge was quite terrified himself, before noticing light ahead of them, saying to Rini, "Spirit. What is that light? It cannot be dawn."

" **This is your past, Scrooge.** " Rini answered as she guided him, and the four narrators into the light, where they all found themselves what appeared to be a school yard in an old country lane during the day. It was a cold winter day, even though it felt minor to Scrooge despite only wearing his nightclothes. The group all landed, with Rini and Scrooge not noticing Buck, Crash, Eddie and a rather pale Serena who collasped onto her hands and knees, feeling nauses in the stomach.

" _And so they arrived at Ebenezer Scrooge's childhood._ " Buck narrated once more.

"That was the worst trip of my life." Serena groaned as she shakily stood up.

"That was one of the best trips of my life!" Crash cheered happily.

"Me too!" Eddie added, "We were flyin' Possums, baby!"

" _It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve..._ " Buck continued to narrate.

Once Serena managed to stop herself from throwing up, she narrated next, " _And Scrooge was conscious of a thousand odours...each one connected with a thousand thoughts... and hopes and joys and cares...long. Long forgotten._ " while she, Buck, Crash and Eddie looked through the doorway as Rini and Scrooge ventured through the school's hallways, passing many young children inside.

"Good heavens! It's my old school. I was a boy here." Scrooge realised, recongising a couple of children and tried to talk to them, but he didn't get a response what so ever no matter how much he tried.

" **These are but shadows of your past, Ebenezer.** " Rini told him kindly as they arrived at one of the classrooms. " **They can neither see nor hear you.** "

" _And what a flood of memories came back to him, as Scrooge beheld his old classroom._ " Buck narrated.

Scrooge remembered everything about this room and took notice of a little boy whom he realised was his pastself as he explained how he was often alone doing more study and homework since Christmas was the best chance he got in getting everything done, even as a child, a time of solitude, sighing at these sort of memories he was experiencing at this moment.

"Hey, Buck. Don't you ever feel lonely in the Dino-Jungle?" Crash asked, glancing at the weasel along with Eddie and Serena.

"Well, it does tend to get lonely." Buck admitted with a shrug, "But the dinosaurs always kept me company and I always remembered you guys, so I didn't feel any sort of solitude."

"Boy, he certainly wasn't that lonely. Just crazy." Serena thought, astonded and dumbfounded.

After Scrooge watched more of his own childhood, Rini then took his hand and once again the scenary around all of them changed into in the middle of the night, as Buck narrated, " _A moment later. Scrooge found himself standing on a city street, looking at a building he had not seen in years._ "

" **Tell me, Ebenezer Scrooge. Do you know this place?** " Rini questioned.

"Know it? My first job was here." Scrooge answered, recongising the building, "Fuzzywig's Tuna Fish Factory." as he followed Rini inside the factory building, while Buck, Serena, Crash and Eddie silently followed.

" _Again, like in his childhood, it was Christmas Eve. The night was falling and the lamplighters were plying their trade._ " Serena narrated as she and Buck both lit up the lamplighters with ease.

"Did she say plying? Or crying?" Crash asked, dumbfounded as he tried to light the lamplight himself, but accidently lit up Scrat's tail as the latter saw what happened before the little squirrel screamed and ran around in circles hysterical while the fire grew onto him and burning his fur.

"I think she said plying." Eddie shrugged, while Scrat leaped into a water barrel with a splash, spilling water everywhere, while the squirrel in relief to no longer being roasted.

Scrooge looked around as the Factory was having a dancing christmas party, where he spotted Meowth who was playing as Fuzzywig as Scrooge said, "My lord, it's Fuzzywig himself!" while Fuzzywig was playing a guitar, sitting on top of a piano that went along with the music as everyone danced.

He then instantly saw himself, this time as a teenager who is played by Artie of Far Far Away. "And there's me."

Instantly, teenaged Scrooge was the taken to the dance floor by a beautiful young woman named Belle, played by Gwen who happily danced with him. "Belle...the only woman that captured my heart." Scrooge muttered, instantly remembering the girl he'd had fallen in love with.

" _Scrooge had been caught up in this memory yet he forgets that something else went wrong that caused him to become who he is now, despite the lessons he was learning._ " Serena narrated, before glaring at the baffet table, asking in annoyance, "What on Earth are you two doing?"

It's revealled that Crash and Eddie, being stupid as usual, had taken two roast chicken drumsticks each from two roast chickens, holding them to their heads as they sang with goofy expressions, " _~In this ferdy hurdy bursky, Fa la la la la, la la la!~_ "

Buck just stood there, staring at the twins, dumbfounded. He looked at Serena for some sort of explanation as the latter sighed in exasperation, grumbling, "Don't ask."

Deciding to ignore this, Buck then continued to narrate, his tone coming to sadness, " _And then there was one Christmas Eve that made him forget about being around others, even to his own family for a very, very long time, that happened ten years later after this party._ "

Once again, Rini had taken Scrooge into a Christmas Eve that he didn't wish to see, as tradegy happened; the younger Scrooge was mourning for the loss of not only Belle who was trampled to death by a raging horse, but also losing his sister who gave birth to his nephew, Freddy just days after adopting Fred, before the younger Scrooge yelled out at everyone in anger before storming off. The more Scrooge saw of this, the more he was horrified.

Finally unable to bear this any longer, Scrooge turned to Rini, begging, "Spirit, please! I can no longer bear these memories! Take me home."

" **Remember, Ebenezer. These are the shadows of your past. They will remain with you...** " Rini told him as she did as requested, sending him back into his room, where he was back in bed.

And Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie were back outside of his bedroom window, much to the latter two's disappointment, since the twins realised that the food the were holding just instantly disappeared. Glancing at each other, Crash and Eddie both slumped, grumbling.

" _Scrooge was left alone and exhausted in his bedchamber. And thus he remained until the nearby clock began to strike the hour._ " Buck narrated, jerking his thumb at the clock inside which struck at two'O'Clock.

" _What he was about to see next will make him learn more and more of his errors._ " Serena narrated, before admitting, tearing up comically and emotionally, "This next part and the last Spirit's part always make me cry." before crying hysterically and letting loose her tears that came out like water-works.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. Sorry that this one was short, but I was running out of ideas since I want to continue "Sailor Moon 0: Birth By Sleep". Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter three: Merry Ever After

**A/N: The final chapter and I managed to finish this before Christmas Eve! Woot! Let's onward to the ending, shall we?  
**

 **I don't own anything here save for the OCs. The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/BlueSky.**

* * *

Chapter three: Merry Ever After.

Buck, Crash, and Eddie all glanced at each other as Serena continued to cry and despite her wail being ear-busting loud, the trio were only confused and just shrugged, wondering what to do so that they and their friend could continue the story. Eventually, it was Crash who told her comfortly, "Don't cry, Meat-Ball head."

"Why not?" Serena squeaked, though she did try to calm down, wiping her eyes dry.

"Your tears are freezing solid." Eddie answered, pointing down in front of their friend.

"Huh?" Serena blinked, before cringing as her tears did indeed froze solid, which made flat ice on top of her lap of her legs despite the warm winter clothes. Sweatdropping in embarrassment, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Deciding to continue on with the story, Buck continued to narrate, " _Anyway. Scrooge knew that the second of the ghosts was due to appear. Yet, nothing came as the clock finished striking._ "

Scrooge had become a nervous wreck when he remembered the warning Jacob and Rupert told him earlier, pulling the covers to his face, his eyes darting back and forth across the room, wondering when the second ghost would appear. Yet nothing came to prepare for him as all of the sudden, there was a clanking noise on the old wooden board floor. When he sat up slowly, his fear increased as an old golden oil lamp sat, and it only got worse when it began to shake and glow red, shooting out dust like fireworks that even Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie had to duck to avoid what was happening, peeking up a little, their eyes wide.

A figure stretched up as the room suddenly turned into a large golden chamber that sort of resembled to the treasure chamber in the Cave of Wonders, and from a cloud of smoke, the figure was familiar, now identified as Genie, stretching out.

" **AAAAAAAHH...! OY!** " Genie yelped, his neck stiff and sore, as it was unlike anything Scrooge had seen before, before Genie told him, " **Boy, every Christmas Eve will give you such a crick in the neck!** "

Genie then hanged Scrooge by the coat hanger, saying, " **Hang on a second.** " before took off his head, turning it around before putting it back on his body, " **WHOOOAAAAAA! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there?** " turning his tail into a mircophone as Scrooge managed to pull himself back down.

Serena sweatdropped with a nervous giggle while Crash and Eddie both tried not to laugh and Buck was astonded and unable to believe what he was seeing, muttering, "That guy kind of reminds me of me."

" **Hi, it's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen.** " Genie spoke, holding his mircophone over to Scrooge, asking, " **Hi, you wouldn't happen to be Ebenezer Scrooge, now would ya?** "

"Um...uh, y-yes, yes. That's my name." Scrooge answered, awkwardly.

" **I knew it!** " Genie said as though he discovered something major, before Scrooge's full name was lit up on a neon sign, circled by chase lights as Genie continued, " **Hello, Ebenezer, nice to have you on the show.** "

"Yes, thank you, sir." Scrooge replied, still awkwardly as he never felt this awkward in his early years, before asking, "Are you who I think you are?"

" **Who, me?** " Genie questioned, before muscling himself as Arnold Schwarzenegger, " **The ever impressive,** " before becoming stuck in a cube, groaning, " **The long contained...** " before getting out and brought out a hand-puppet, saying in a high-pitched voice, " **Often imitated,** "

He then tossed the puppet away, continuing, " **But never duplicated-** " as he multiplies into multiple Genies who all echoed, " **Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated.** "

A light than shined onto Genie as he concludes like a ring announcer at a boxing match, " **Genie! Ghost! Of Christmas! Present!** " before turning himself into Ed Sullivan, continuing while the other Genies applaud and whistle cheering, " **Right here to present the one and only Ebenezer Scrooge of another's Christmas family troubles! Thank youuuuu!** "

"Copy cat." Buck grumbled, while Serena patted his back in comfort as she knew that her friend was feeling a little jealous right now.

"I thought as much. So this means you're here to speak to me as well?" Scrooge asked, nervously.

Genie turned back to normal as he answered while the other Genies disappeared, " **Second of the three Spirits in total! And ix-nay on the wishing to see more of the Spirits!** " turning himself into a slot machine as his arm is pulled down, " **That's it!** "

" **Three! Uno, dos, tres.** " Three caballeros Genies come out of the slot, as they said that.

Genie then turned black and white as he added to a dumbfounded Scrooge, " **No substitutions, exchanges or refunds.** " as a gray Goofy came hanging down, wearing a sign that said, 'Refunds' as he chuckled his usual, "Ah-yhuck!"

"Please, three Spirits is more than enough, and...well, imagine all the bills." Scrooge shuddered violently at the very thought of seeing more than just three Spirits. In his opinion, two was enough for him.

" **I think this would be more to your imagination beyond any beliefs.** " Genie told him, and with a zap from his extended finger, Christmas dinners and wines and such appeared all around the room, handing a goblet of wine over a hesitated Scrooge who took it uncertainly, taking a cautious sip. Immediately, he felt a wave of intensed warmth wash over him.

" **What do you think, Ebenezer?** " Genie asked.

"It...it's lovey!" Scrooge said, happily. "I've never tasted anything quite like it!"

Genie then turned into William F. Buckley, saying in a tone of a nobleman, " **Of course you haven't. It's the food and wine of generosity.** "

"Generosity?" Scrooge scoffed, "Hah! No one's ever shown me generosity!"

Genie then went over to Scrooge, pointing out, " **Point number one: It's because you've never given them reason to. Non-Generosity kills a person on the inside that they might as well slice off their own heads.** " using a finger to slice his own head off and held it in his hand, which caused Scrooge to gently hold his neck and head with a free hand in fright. Still, Genie's head spoke, gagging, " **Like a headless horseman.** "

He then puts his head back onto his body, continuing, " **Point number two: Being generous towards others makes them love you in return if you love them.** " turning his head into a big pair of red lips that kissed Scrooge before returning it to normal, " **Yet there are some who still find enough warmth in their hearts, even for someone as cruel and mean as you.** "

Crash and Eddie both gagged in disgust when they saw Genie kiss Scrooge like that, the former saying, "That's sick, dude."

"Well, he's not wrong in that respect." Buck said, agreeing with Genie's words, before pulling out a potato out of nowhere and cradled it before he began to baby-talk to it, "Isn't that right, cooje, wooje?" kissing it gently a couple times.

Serena sweatdropped, disturbed at what she was seeing, "Where'd that Potato come from?"

"I'm babysitting him for his mother around Christmas." Buck explained to Serena, before going introducing the 'baby' to her and Crash and Eddie, "Say hi, everyone! Isn't he handsome?"

"How can you tell it's a 'he'?" Crash whispered to his brother. Eddie then noticed a root at the bottom of the potato and pointed at it, in which Crash saw this and decided it was...erm, you know, and muttered in understanding, "Oh."

Back inside, Genie continued as he layed flat, beginning to Scrooge, " **Point number three:** " before getting back up while turning into a slimey and decaying green zombie, saying in a creepy voice which was making Scrooge sick in the stomach, " **People who are cruel suffer different kinds of punishment after they're dead. It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE SEEING IT!** "

He then turned back to normal, shrugging, " **Now you see why? Kindness and Generosity are the main keys in life.** "

"Oh, I don't know about that. Last of my loved ones are gone and I don't have any aqquintinces. I assure you." Scrooge pointed out, shaking his head in slight annoyance.

This only made Genie annoyed as he stomped his foot in front of Scrooge after growing taller in size, saying while getting angry with Scrooge's attitude, " **Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you say that? Did you expect me here? Did the Spirits brought me here? And all of the sudden, you think there's no one who cares about you? I don't think so. Not right now. You're GOING TO SEE WHAT I MEAN, SO SIDDOWN!** " he yelled.

"Ahhh!" Crash and Eddie both screamed in fright, nearly falling off the roof if Serena and Buck hadn't caught them just in time by their tails.

"Uh..." Serena began awkwardly, before narrating, " _Well, in those kind of words, the Ghost of the Christmas Present instantly took Scrooge to one place that was the last thing he'd been expecting since this entire situation started._ "

Scrooge fell back onto the floor, while Genie, his anger vanished, snapped his fingers which caused both of them, and even Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie to disappear, before all six of them reappeared just outside of an old looking building that had seen better days around the corner of London. Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie were behind the corner while Scrooge and Genie were just outside of the window near the front door.

" _Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and his sympathy to all poor men that led them straight to the home Scrooge's faithful clerk._ " Buck narrated.

"Why did you bring me to this old shack?" Scrooge asked, skeptically, before Genie pushed him to gaze inside.

" **This is the home of your overly hardworking employee; Mickey Crachit.** " Genie explained, staring into the window himself.

Inside, was Mickey along with two young children, one a little girl and one a little boy, as they were decorating a Christmas Tree with thread covered in popcorn to make it festive. Behind them was his wife, Mrs. Crachit, played by Minnie who just pulled out a tray that just finished cooking, taking off the lid and smiled. To Scrooge's confusion, the meal was nothing more than a roasted small bird caught earlier in the day since they couldn't even afford a roast chicken or Turkey.

"That can't be all they're having, can it?" Scrooge asked, dumbfounded.

" **That's all they can actually afford.** " Genie said sadly.

As Minnie placed the food onto the table, the children, seeing this were about to sit down and eat, but Mickey told them, smiling, "Not yet, children. We must wait for Tiny Tim."

"Coming, father." A little boy's voice came to Mickey's left, revealing to be a young boy no older than six, using a crutch to support him as he was disabled, saying, "I'm coming."

Mickey, seeing his son, walked over and scooped up Tiny Tim who laughed, before being carried over to the table where Mickey sat him down on the chair at the table when Minnie took hold of the crutch, smiling as Tiny Tim said happily at the food, "Oh my! Look at all of the wonderful things to eat! We must thank Mr. Scrooge."

Despite this, Minnie gazed at her ill-son's crutch, knowing that time was running out.

"Sheesh, and I thought Agrabah's streets were bad." Crash thought, dumbfounded as he, Eddie, Buck and Serena peaked through another window.

" _Seeing how ill the little lad was, Scrooge began to truly see how much hurt the poor were suffering, especially Mickey Crachit and his family._ " Buck narrated in sadness.

Serena was trying desperately to wipe away her tears as she narrated, trying to keep her cracking voice even, " _It's was here that Scrooge's heart began to drive away the darkness of hate and anger to warmth and understanding, but by first feeling the strong and unbearable emotions of sorrow._ "

"I'm feeling the sorrow too." Eddie whimpered, before crying hysterically, and once again, unexpectedly used his brother's tail to blow his nose, much to Crash's irritation as he snatched his tail away from his brother.

"Spirit, what's wrong with that young boy?" Scrooge asked, seeing how disabled Tiny Tim was and deep in his heart, a familiar feeling he hasn't felt in years began to tighten his heart that began to feel warm and quite heavy, making it's way up to his throat and eyes, while the said family said grace and Tim, seeing how little his father Mickey was having, just having a pea, the little boy wanted to offer his food to him. But Mickey smiled and hugged him lovingly, telling that it was alright and that Tim was still growing.

Genie's expression turned to sorrow as he explained grimly, " **Much, I'm afraid. I know that I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, but...but...** " before bursting into hysterical crying himself, letting loose waterworks and accidently used Scrooge's nightgown to blow his nose loudly.

"Uh...Spirit?" Scrooge muttered, partly awkwardly and partly disgusted.

Realising what he just did, Genie let's go of Scrooge, saying sheepishly, " **Oh! Sorry.** " before continuing in sadness, " **Anyway, if these events don't change soon...if you don't change...then that seat will be empty before next year's Christmas, and the Crutch will be rendered useless.** "

Scrooge suddenly felt moisture in his eyes and despite him trying to blink them away, he couldn't. His heart felt just as heavy as before, as he asked, his voice starting to choak, "S-so...Tiny Tim is...is going to die?"

Just then everything around him vanished into darkness, including Genie, though Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie where still there, but since they were the narrators, Scrooge did not see or hear them. While the Possum twins clinged onto each other, whimpering in fear, Buck narrated, " _As the Cratchit family vanished into the darkness, Scrooge kept his eyes upon Tiny Tim until the last._ "

" _And so forth came the last of the three Spirits, to foretell Scrooge of what was yet to come._ " Serena narrated as well.

"Spirit, please! Don't go!" Scrooge cried out once he realised that Genie was gone. "I've learned so much about you! Please, tell me about Tim!"

" **If you wish to learn about the fate of Crachit's son, then I suggest you come with me, Ebenezer Scrooge.** " A dark voice spoke behind Scrooge from within the darkness as the bell tolled once more, nearly scaring him out of his wits.

When Scrooge turned around, there stood a man with dark long hair, a red cape, black leather uniform, a gold gaunlet on his left arm with matching shoes, his eyes dark red, and his skin pale. Despite his scary appearence, Serena, Crash and Eddie sighed in relief.

"Oh, I guess Vincent's playing the Ghost of the Christmas Future." Crash shrugged, relieved.

"Better than some mute scary looking guy." Eddie agreed with a shrug.

Scrooge felt fear deep within his heart at the sight the man, obviously Vincent Valentine who was in the role of the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come, as the former asked, shakily, "A-Am I in the pressence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to come?"

" **That's right. My name is Vincent, but like others, you will refer to me as Spirit.** " Vincent answered, emotionless as usual.

"Spirit...I fear you more than any spectre I have yet met." Scrooge shuddered.

"I don't." Buck said, not really seeing what the problem was.

Serena shrugged, "You're lucky. I freaked out when I first met Vincent, but I know that he has a good heart." remembering how she and the real Mickey freaked out in meeting the real Vincent nearly three years ago in the real world, via time travel.

"Yet, I am prepared to follow and learn, with a thankful heart." Scrooge continued.

" **I see.** " Vincent thought, as though sastified, " **Come along then, Ebenezer. Dawn is approaching.** " gesturing at a portal that opened up as though it was a corridor of darkness to somewhere.

"Oh. Yes. Yes. Lead on. Spirit." Scrooge replied, quickly approaching Vincent who led him into the portal, where the two, and the narrators found themselves in a Grave yard in the cold dusk on Christmas Eve. Stopping near a tombstone, Scrooge then questioned desperately, "Spirit, please tell me. What will happen to Tiny Tim?"

" **Hmph. Look over there, and see for yourself.** " Vincent instructed, gazing up at a hill to his left, though surprisingly, for a Ghost of the Christmas Yet to come, this version was a bit more emotional than any other versions.

Scrooge did as he was told, and there he could see, up on a hill near a dead tree, was the Cratchit family, except...there was one missing. As Minnie led two of the three children away in sorrow, Mickey, holding Tim's crutch, his heard aching and tears falling, silently and sorrowfully placed the crutch at the tombstone's grave, before walking away. Immediately, Scrooge realised that it was the grave of Tiny Tim.

"WAAAH!" Crash and Eddie both bursted into tears when they, Buck and Serena saw this as well, the twins hugging each other as they cried with their hearts aching as well.

"It's enough to make me feel like crying too." Buck admitted, his ears flopping in sadness.

Serena said nothing as she wiped away tears, narrating, " _It's enough to make even Scrooge want to cry as well_."

Scrooge's eyes widened, horrified, before turning to Vincent, saying to the point of nearly crying, "Oh, Spirit...is this the future that will come?"

" **Unless you change your ways, then yes. What's more; The only one to blame for all of this, is you.** " Vincent told him as he led Scrooge to another grave, where two burial diggers were busying burying another dead body in a coffen.

One was played by Demyx/Myde, and the other was played by Kunsel who both paused as Myde sighed heavily, groaning, "Man, this is such hard work. Why do we have to bury him in the most boring funeral in history?"

"Come on, you gotta admit it, it's a relief that he's finally out of people's attentions since he's caused so much suffering for many years." Kunsel pointed out.

"Good point. I'm so glad that the old guy's finally gone." Myde sighed, before he felt his stomach gurgle which growled loudly, and then he asked to his friend, "Hey, can we take a break? I'm starvin'."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' hungry too. The boss would probably get mad, though." Kunsel replied.

"Hey, it's not like the guy's going anywhere." Myde pointed out as he led Kunsel away from the grave, before saying sarcastically, "Unless the Zombie Apocylpse hits."

Once the two diggers where out of sight, Scrooge, not wanting to know, yet knew that he had to know, gazed over at the tomb, before asking Vincent, "Spirit. I know what I must ask. I fear to. But I must. Who has wrought so much unhappiness that is here now? Will these events be changed?"

" **Isn't it that obvious?** " Vincent quirked an eyebrow, skeptical, placing a hand on top of the tombstone. " **Don't tell me you haven't put the two and two together.** "

Scrooge hesitatedly gazed over at the tome, and his eyes widened in further horror, as the name, "Ebenezer Scrooge" was written on the tomb stone. He instantly put the two and two together in his mind, and sorrow, guilt and heartbreak finally broke him from the man he was just 24 hours ago into who just became now. Collasping onto his knees, Scrooge wailed, grasping the leather of Vincent's clothes.

"Please. Spirit. No." Scrooge sobbed, tears falling freely, his looking up at Vincent pleadingly, "Hear me. I'm not the man I once was. Why would you show me this if I was past all hope?"

When Vincent didn't answer and just stared, Scrooge continued to cry, "l... I will honour Christmas and try to keep it all the year. I will live my life in the past. the present and the future. I will not shut out the lessons the spirits have taught me!"

Seeing how Scrooge had completely changed, Vincent nodded, " **See that you do, Ebenezer. Your heart is no longer clouded.** " and with that, he placed a hand on top of the sobbing Ebenezer's head...

And in an instant, Scrooge's eyes snapped open as he realised where he was. He had been crying on the curtain parts of his bedpost, as he muttered in realisation, "I'm home."

" _Yes. The bedposts were his own. The bed was his own. The room was his own._ " Buck narrated as he, Serena, Crash and Eddie stood near the window once more, though they were careful not to be right in front of it since they knew what would happen if they did. Inside, Scrooge, realising that he was home, danced around as a changed man.

" _But the thing that made Scrooge happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed._ " Serena narrated, smiling warmly along with her three friends. " _The lessons he learned from all three Spirits changed him to a complete different man; From Scrooge the Grouch, to Scrooge the Generous._ "

"Um, do you think it's safe for us to be up here?" Crash asked, a little worriedly.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Scrooge is saved and turned into a good man. Nothing to worry about." Buck said, placing an arms around both Crash and Eddie's shoulders.

A second later, Scrooge thrusted his window doors open, hearing the people down below passing by as they all said while walking happily, "Merry Christmas!"

"Yay! It's Christmas Day!" A young girl played by Serena's old Junior High-School friend Molly cheered happily as she skipped around.

Hearing this made Scrooge realise what this meant. "It's Christmas Morning! I haven't missed it. The Spirits had managed to do it all in one night." before gazing up at the sky with happiness, "Oh, Jacob and Rupert. Thank you, so. And thank you, Spirits, for teaching me the true meaning of life and Christmas."

He then went back inside as he happily just got his coat and hat and cane, racing down stairs, still in his nightdown and slippers, saying, "I'm as light as a feather. I'm as happy as an angel. I'm... I'm as merry as a schoolboy."

"I'm getting a little freaked out." Eddie shuddered at the way of how Scrooge was acting.

" _With so much to do, Scrooge had so many ideas of how to be generous. Starting with those guys._ " Buck narrated while pointing at the ground below, where the two fundraisers from yesterday were walking along the streets, smiling happily as they watched two children play in the snow.

Suddenly, Jack and Gibbs were both startled when Scrooge came unexpectedly outside as the old man cheered, "Merry Christmas, to one and all!" before noticing the two dumbfounded fundraisers.

"Oh, bless me! Good morning, gentlemen! I have something for you!" Scrooge greeted, before digging into his pockets and shoved twenty gold coins into Gibbs' hat.

"Twenty Gold summons?" Jack muttered, shocked and disbelieved. "Oh, um..." he stuttered, uncertain on what to say at how much money was given.

"Not enough? Alright then, fifty gold summons!" Scrooge replied, handing more money to Gibbs who blinked.

"Uh, really, Mr. Scrooge, sir. It's..." Gibbs began, stunned.

Scrooge laughed happily, "You do drive a hard bargain. Here you go! One Hundred Gold pieces!" handing over even lots more money before happily scampering off into the streets, "Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Ah! Thank you, Mr. Scrooge! Thank you! And a Merry Christmas to you!" Jack called out, smiling along with Gibbs, before whispering to Gibbs, "Quite shocked, actually, in a good way."

Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie rushed to try and catch up to Scrooge who had continued to give his merry christmas to surprised bystanders, the cititzens wondering what just happened to Scrooge, having changed from the humbug he was yesterday into a lively man he was now today.

" _Scrooge had surprised so many people, he even spotted Fred and Freddy, happily saying that he was excited to come over for the Christmas Dinner, much to their surprise and happiness. As a matter of fact, he even payed a visit to a local Turkey and Toy Shops on his way to a certain place to alter the future for a bright one._ " Serena narrated.

As what Serena had said, Scrooge was holding a sack that was secretly filled with a Christmas Turkey and tons of toys, as he made his way to the familiar house he visit via the Ghost of Christmas Present on Christmas Eve, before steeling himself until the right moment to show the family that he turned into a changed man.

After Scrooge knocked on the door, the house belonged to the Cratchit family, as Mickey, who had wondered who was at the door, opened it and was surprised and nervous to find his employer right there. "Why, Mr. Scrooge! Huh...M-Merry Christmas! W-Won't you come in?" he greeted.

Scrooge came in indeed, as he spoke, pretending to still be like he was yesterday, while sheepishly hiding the toys from the curious Tiny Time who was peaking carefully at the sack Scrooge placed into the floor.

"Christmas Day, indeed. Well, it is just another excuse to be lazy." Scrooge said to a shocked Mickey, "I have one thing to say, Crachit. I've had enough of these days off. You leave me with no alternatives...but to give you...!" as he spoke the last of his sentence, his new self broke free and he laughed happily.

"Toys!" Tiny Tim squealled happily as he opened up the sack, revealing different kinds of toys, much to his parents' confusion and his brother and sister's happiness.

"Yes, toys." Scrooge finished, before correcting himself happily, proudly placing a hand onto Mickey's shoulder, saying to him warmly, "No no no! I'm giving you a raise, and making you my partner."

Mickey couldn't believe what he was hearing, happiness and joy filling his heart. Him, as Scrooge's new partner? He then noticed the Christmas Turkey Minnie took out of the bag for dinner while the children played with their new presents. Mickey felt tears moisture in his eyes, as he said to Scrooge in great gratitude, "Oh! Thank you, Mr. Scrooge!"

Scrooge nodded happily, gently scooping up Tiny Tim who was holding a new teddy bear, as the old man smiled, saying to Mickey, "Merry Christmas, Mickey."

"And God Bless us, everyone!" Tiny Tim added, hugging Scrooge who leaned into the embrace, having grown to love the little sweet and kind boy, while the other two children, now seeing Scrooge as a generous man, ran over to him as they played with him as he played with them, while Mickey and Minnie smiled, approaching as well.

Outside of the house, Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie smiled, before turning towards the audience as Serena narrated, " _And Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all and infinitely more!_ "

" _To Tiny Tim, who was cured from the illness thanks to the raise and became a healthy and a much more happier lad, he saw Scrooge as a second father to him._ " Buck narrated.

" _Scrooge became as good a friend._ " Serena narrated.

" _As good a master and as good a man..._ " Buck narrated.

"As the good old city ever had!" Crash and Eddie both said happily in unison.

" _And It was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge._ " Buck narrated again.

" _This was the Christmas Day that Tiny Tim and his family would never forget, because Scrooge's ways changed and everyone no longer saw him as a heartless man, but a warm-hearted man who saved many people and taught more of generosity and love to many generations._ " Serena concluded, as suddenly she, Buck, Crash and Eddie all found themselves back at the Christmas Apple back in the real world in the Realm of Light.

"Hey, that story changed me too!" Crash thought, feeling giddy.

"I wanna be generous to other people too on Christmas!" Eddie thought, happily.

"Hey, guys!" Sora called from the front door of the Christmas Apple, causing Serena, Buck, Crash and Eddie to turn as Sora continued, "C'mon, let's party!"

"Coming!" Serena replied, before offering, "Hey, Buck, since this is a Christmas Special, you wanna join us for the Christmas party?"

"I'd happy to." Buck replied happily, following Crash and Eddie inside.

Before Serena could enter, she turned to the audience once more, waving goodbye, "Well, thanks for witnessing the Christmas story, since it even made me realise how much love can do, even on this very day. Merry Christmas, everyone!" before entering the room and while the Sailor Team were surprised to see Buck again, they decided that they were happy to have him over and soon everyone into one last Christmas Carol.

" _~We wish you a Merry Christmas,~_ " Kairi sang.

" _~We wish you a Merry Christmas~_ " Sora sang.

" _~We wish you a Merry Christmas~_ " Riku sang.

" _~And a Happy New Year~_ " Serena and Darien sang, and soon they, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Buck, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, Shrek, Fiona, Farkle, Fergus, Felica, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Rini, Lea, Isa, Sakura, Madision, Kero, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Peaches, the Rugrats gang, Rini, Lusie, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Team Pokepals, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, the Fairy-tale gang, Rena, Tiffiene, Luna, Kristen, Amelia, Megan, Emily, and even Cloud, Vincent and Cid all sang the carol.

" _~Glad tidings We bring, To you and your kin, We Wish a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year. We Wish you a Merry Christmas, We Wish a Merry Christmas, We Wish a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...Tis' the Season to be Jolly, Fa la la la...Jingle, Jingle Bells!~_ " Everyone sang.

Serena winked as she and her friends happy waved a goodbye, before continuing the best Christmas Party none of them will ever forget.

 **THE END.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end! The version of the old song is based from "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas" ending song. Hope you liked it.**

 **Thank you for reading this and Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
